


一出好【戏】

by WuWhale



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale
Summary: 袁朗（士兵突击）×何晨光√（是真的不要被内容骗了可以看看标题），写到自闭✓，依旧双性✓，黄暴但不好吃✓，垃圾文笔配上烂尾✓，我还是玻璃心不要骂我呜呜呜





	一出好【戏】

何晨光远远就看到袁朗戴着墨镜杵在车前，他现在只想赶紧结束回去好好休息，躺在袁朗身边做个美梦。当他和王艳兵、李二牛拼尽全力冲到车前的时候，突然腿下一软，袁朗和李二牛同时伸过手来拉住他，才不至于被铁皮车磕得头破血流。

他感觉到袁朗的拇指在轻轻磨蹭他的胳膊，虽然隔着衣服，但足够让他羞红耳朵。何晨光迅速抽回手立正站好，抬手标准地敬礼，对袁朗大声报道：“何晨光，完成任务！”袁朗紧绷的脸瞬间松懈，笑眯眯地一巴掌拍在晨光的背上，“上车吧。”

在车上三人都放下了松懈，何晨光疲倦地坐在副驾驶位，有一搭没一搭地回应袁朗的提问，李二牛坐在后面竟然打起呼噜，被王艳兵一脚踹醒。袁朗笑了一声，表示可以休息，转头再去看晨光，已经抱着枪歪着脑袋睡过去，枪托顶着脸颊上的软肉，嘴巴因此微微嘟起，整个人缩在座位里看起来很小一只。

不知过了多久，何晨光是被巨大的爆炸声从甜睡中唤醒，紧接着是一个急刹车，差点把他摔向挡风玻璃。在迅速稳住身体后立马抬起枪观察四周，耳朵里的嗡鸣在慢慢褪去。他们的车前不远处是一个坑洞，何晨光疑惑地看向一旁紧皱眉毛的袁朗，对方摘下墨镜，举手示意不要轻举妄动，自己则推开车门走下车。

从车镜里并没有发现什么异常，但很快车镜照不到的死角传来打斗声，三人立马推开车门冲向声音来源。这次任务结束袁朗并没有安排任何人跟着也没有佩戴枪支，自己开着车在终点等最后的三个人，此时他正和不知从哪里冒出来的人僵持着，这些人一身黑，戴着防毒面罩，却手持铁棍。他们见何晨光三人端着枪出现，立即一挥手，便又有更多的人从两边的草堆里冲出，其中几个人往人群中扔了什么东西，升腾的烟雾遮住了袁朗他们的视线。

何晨光不敢轻举妄动，也不能出声，握着枪的手心满是汗水。又有一个东西扔了进来，他在嗅到味道的一瞬间就捂住口鼻，是催泪瓦斯，但眼睛被严重影响，刺痛使他难以保持视线清晰。烟雾中又传来铁棒敲打在肉体上的钝响，接着是物体摔倒在地的声音，何晨光分了神。突然几个人从雾中出现，他反应不够及时让人钻了空子，但李二牛和王艳兵尚在状态，立刻开枪替晨光赶走这些人，可在烟雾和催泪瓦斯的双重阻碍下，他们并没有打中任何人，最后给自己的背后留下了空白，重重挨了几棍子，还有一针药物注射进血管。

黑衣人趁何晨光去注意二人的状况时要去捉他，但他擦了擦眼泪，忍住咳嗽，极力忽视皮肤的灼烧感，迅速向可能的角落溜走，找到一棵树爬上去。烟雾慢慢散去，何晨光屏住呼吸蹲在树枝上，看着树下黑衣人拿着铁棍拨弄草丛慢慢聚拢，几个人拖走晕倒的王艳兵和李二牛，又有人准备拖走不远处的袁朗，一个看起来像头儿的人按住拖着袁朗的胳膊，对着自己的脖子比了一个处理掉的动作。何晨光的心提到嗓子眼，眼看对方从腰间抽出匕首要下手，他迅速跳下树枝，连开几枪，但他忘了这只是训练用的枪，并没有真实的子弹。

在几个来回的近身搏斗中，晨光渐渐处于弱势。两天的高强度训练已经夺走他大部分体力，再加上敌众我寡，他根本没有任何优势，最后被人按在地上注射了两针药物。奋力挣扎的四肢和因此暴起的肌肉力量开始虚弱，视野里袁朗的身体慢慢被黑暗吞噬。

有人剥开他的眼皮，一道强光直射眼睛，他挣扎着扭过头避开，低声呻吟着，四肢百骸都疲软无力。袁朗躺在草丛里的画面冲击他的大脑，他瞬间从眩晕中醒来，集中力量疯狂扭动，禁锢四肢的皮带狠狠勒紧皮肤里，留下深刻的淤痕。站在他面前的人一把抓住他的下巴，他停下动作急促地呼吸着，胸腹大幅度起起伏伏。逆着光何晨光看不清这人的脸，只隐约知道对方戴着头套，从脸颊的触感来看对方还戴着皮手套。

“你叫什么？”戴头套的人发话了，但很明显声音不是他本人的声音。“我为什么要告诉你。”何晨光瞪了他一眼，脑子里在疯狂思考如何处理当下的状况。对方冷笑一声，捏着晨光的脸看向一侧墙面上的玻璃。“这个是双向镜，你的队友，们，就在那边。”“你说是双向镜我就相信了？”这人愣了一下，许是没料到何晨光会这么问。“我想你这么厉害，已经看出来了吧。”他更加用力挤压晨光的脸颊，低下头隔着头套磨蹭对方的嘴唇和脸颊。

何晨光心里一阵恶心，想挣脱却被牢牢固定住头无法逃离。“告诉我名字，你的队友就可以自由。”“去你妈的，呸！”口水沫子喷在头套人的头套上，他直起身体一巴掌甩向晨光的脸，又隔着衣服用力揪住晨光的乳头，手下的人身体猛地一颤，却硬生生憋住呻吟。“别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，我认识你，我也知道你的不同。”

那人给何晨光注射了肌肉松弛剂，无视对方越来越弱的挣扎，粗暴地剪开他的裤子，漂亮的女穴在空气里微微收缩，因为肌肉松弛他做不到去闭合下体，只能尽力闭上眼扭过头。此刻他满脑子想的都是袁朗，或者随便什么人来救救他。他现在完全做不到自救。双向镜外面究竟有没有人他根本不知道，只能做最坏的打算。

“你现在还有机会，告诉我你的上头是谁。”那人的手指隔着手套在软嫩的女穴上来回抚摸，有意无意地从缝隙里掠过。何晨光只觉得全身无力，甚至无法控制呻吟从喉咙中溢出，这个药量浓度控制的刚刚好，即使受过抗药性锻炼的他也不能抵抗。他大着舌头又骂了一句脏话。猛然间一根手指插了进去，不出意外地他叫出声，就连不听话的肌肉也有了一点点反应。他和袁朗之间没有经历过多么猛烈的情事，除了用手就是用嘴，导致他的身体既敏感又青涩，就这么一下就有一股水淅淅沥沥落了下来。

手指就这么停在了温暖松弛的甬道里，水声变小了，那人却嗤笑出声，掐着何晨光的下巴直视自己，结果看到他坚定的眼睛里饱含羞愤的泪光，笑的更开心了。处理过的声音，低沉又难听。“这么敏感？你的上司没草过你么？”说着又挤进去两根手指，何晨光瞪大眼睛喘着粗气，眼泪终于不堪重负掉了下来，张着嘴巴叫不出声，用力挣扎四肢但在外人看来仿佛是高潮带来的颤抖，实际上他连肌肉痉挛都做不到。他的脸颊依然被钳着，被迫直视眼前的面罩，下身就如同坏掉的水龙头，又开始喷水，却被手指挤压成细密的水流四处飞溅。

眼泪一旦开始就停不下，他为这灭顶的快感感到羞耻。三根手指在身体里进进出出，手套上粗糙的皮质感和缝合的线条刺激地他本能地收缩甬道，他做不到，下身就是被凿开的隧道，任由“火车”畅通无阻地进入，进入到最深处刮弄子宫入口，指关节抵在入口处撑开穴口，他觉得这个人要把整个手都挤进来，真的太多了他做不到，他吃不下。对方恶劣地用大拇指摩擦入口处上方，那颗充血红肿的豆豆。何晨光模糊的视线盯着天花板刺眼的灯光，嘴巴微微张开，逐渐升高的呻吟随着涎水不受控制地奔跑出口腔，大脑则回到了之前与袁朗的日日夜夜。

“妈的，小骚货水这么多。”咕啾咕啾的水声从未停歇，或多或少地打湿皮手套，那一块的坐垫已经湿的一塌糊涂。何晨光回过神，突然想起镜子外面可能还有人，袁朗在不在那里，队友在不在那里，他们看到自己这个样子会怎么想，不管怎么想只要他们安全就好。他努力吞下哽咽，诚实地呻吟着，用眼角余光去瞟镜子，这个时候他恨自己身为狙击手的眼神为什么那么好，镜子里照应着自己躺在椅子上，打开双腿被人指奸。他不能崩溃，他要冷静下来想办法，肯定会有人来救他。

在第四根手指戳进来疯狂抽动的时候，何晨光的脑子被搅成一团，整个身体快要向内生长缩回子宫里，理智全部抛弃。他从来没体验过这么多这么迅速的指交，大脑试图调动肌肉去颤栗，去挣动，什么都没有，只有崩溃的肉体自主喷涌而出的尖叫和水声。回流的口水呛到嗓子，他无力地呛咳，随着下身的快感一起鞭笞着大脑防线。

他快要达到那里了，给他更多，他想要更多，让什么更狠的东西插进来给他最后一下。事与愿违，手指迅速抽离，徒留暂时无法闭合的洞口往外淌水，同时吃进去更多的空虚。何晨光呜咽着睁开眼，张口第一句还是脏话，轻蔑地对着眼前的人笑了笑，内心却叫嚣着快插进去。“给你第二次机会，告诉我你的上头是谁。”晨光红着眼睛，压下嘴角，一言不发。这时房间内回想起刺耳的干扰音，一个熟悉的声音不同往常地慌张大吼着让晨光不要说，很快就被人捂住嘴，然后是椅子倒地的声音，最后房间重归寂静。他呆住了，全身僵硬，原来袁朗真的在外面，而且情况不容乐观。

那人回敬他轻蔑一笑，指尖点在他同样漂亮的阴茎上，另一只手去调整座椅。何晨光的小腿肚完全紧贴大腿，整个臀部挺着悬空在座椅外，椅背高度往上升，直到他大概能看到自己的下体，最后来个转圈，让他下面和脸都朝着双向镜。有东西把他的脑袋禁锢在椅子的“枕头”上，眼皮被贴上不知道什么东西，他现在没有办法闭眼了，甚至无法扭头，只能清楚地看到狼狈的自己，以及湿漉漉的、饥渴等待的女穴，他从来没去观察过那里是什么样。羞耻感在他的脑子里爆炸，袁朗在外面看着自己怎么被草，这句话几乎让他的大脑过载。可他还是要努力调出无所畏惧的感觉，这并没有什么可怕的，他的职责之一就是保护内部机密信息的安全，这是他不可推卸的责任，赴汤蹈火都在所不辞。

即使是这样，被人侮辱，而袁朗就在外面。重新启动的理智没过多久又被打断，嗡嗡声自身后传来，他盯着镜子里的另一个人手持一个奇怪的东西，极好的视力辨认出那是一根硅胶阴茎，但是末尾多出来一个透明的罩子，罩子里有一根，应该是“舌头”的东西在疯狂抖动。很快，“舌头”抵达他被掀起的衣服下的乳头，高速舔弄他的乳珠，而那透明的罩子吸住周围的皮肤，就好像一个人含住他的胸脯伸出舌头舔弄他。他呜咽着，冷却下去的高潮立刻被挑逗起来，下面又湿了，他极力控制自己不要说出任何不恰当的话语，但他陶醉的表情出卖了他。

“舌头”往下移动，一点点挪到阴蒂那里，甫一碰到敏感点，何晨光就猛地往后一缩，尖叫着喷了出来，“舌头”仍是锲而不舍地用最高频率来回舔弄阴蒂。尚且恢复一些肌肉力量的何晨光，扭曲着手指去接受令人崩溃的快感，甚至无暇顾及镜子里自己面色潮红一脸淫靡的模样。

“告诉我你上头是谁。”

晨光死死盯着玻璃，咬住嘴唇，不管那个玩具怎么舔他，都不肯再发出一点声音，好似要把玻璃烧穿一个洞。只有他自己知道，他已经没有颜面面对袁朗，就这样竟然在别人的手下变得如此淫荡。他努力控制自己的呼吸，不让自己崩溃，那人见他如此反应，便也觉得无趣，关掉手中玩具一头的震动，眼见他突然放松全身肌肉“尿”了一地，嗤笑一声，灵活地将玩具掉个头，把那漂亮的硅胶阴茎头抵在黏糊糊但依然粉嫩的穴口，轻轻来回磨蹭，不出所料收获了夹杂着恐惧的愤怒眼神。

“不说是吧。”然后把头部挤进去一点，方才用手指插过的地方竟然变回原来的紧致感，并且肉眼可见晨光蜷缩了手指脚趾，小腿也在微微痉挛，“处？难怪。不过在几把扎堆的地方没有被开过苞，神奇。”说着又试图往里挤了一点，晨光有些绷不住，嘴唇苍白，但面色潮红，被固定的头和眼睛逼他看着自己如何被捅开。“再给你一次……”“你他妈的有种就……啊！！！”那人不满自己被打断，毫不犹豫地把假阴茎捅到底，晨光只感觉到让他眼前发黑的疼痛和隐隐的快感，“啊不好意思，手滑。”说罢就把开关推到最大档。

一阵又一阵带电流的震动传遍全身，从假阴茎的头里面伸出来细长的东西，挤进未经人事的子宫中，随着自动伸缩的阴茎而深进浅出；一开始未被注意到的茎身上还有软刷，挑拨刺激阴道壁上的敏感点，露在体外的那部分也伸出三片硅胶疯狂舔弄肿胀的阴蒂。何晨光从来没经历过这样的事情，羞耻感几乎埋没了他，他的理智已经被逼到末路，但他始终记得对面坐着袁朗，见证他一步一步如何走向堕落，甚至连第一次也交代在这里。

甬道里分泌出的液体从穴口与阴茎之间的缝隙中渗出，他在座椅上用力挣扎，快感变成蝴蝶从胃里飞出。那是一场大火，烧毁了自尊与坚持，晨光对着镜子里的自己呻吟，实际上他的大脑一片空白，写满淫秽的词语。那人为了防止东西滑出来，特意把玩具捆绑在悬空的屁股上，于是维持这么一个深度和频率，屡次将晨光送上高潮，他好整以暇地在一边欣赏剧烈的抖动和白眼，时而出手“帮忙”擦掉口水，狭小的房间回荡着叫声，对他的下体有不小的冲击力。

何晨光觉得肚子好涨，他想拿掉玩具，那些喷出来的水被堵在里头，折磨得他现在连阴茎也有什么要喷薄而出，他分不清是尿意还是要射出来了。然后，突然有人在舔他的后穴，惊得他夹紧前面，又一波高潮带着黏糊糊的液体汹而至，他叫着绷紧恢复了一半肌肉力量的身体，眼泪糊住了视线，但他仍然能从镜子里看到面罩人蹲在他的身下。

舌头挤进去了，额头也抵着震动棒，直直往里头戳，晨光哪受得了这个，他觉得整个房间都变成了漩涡，这种前所未有的感受将他吸走。他想踢开这个人，但是两条腿被绑得死死的，只能做徒劳无功的挣扎和呻吟。不知为何，漩涡将他带走，回到了那个熟悉的夜晚和床铺。

温软的湿漉漉的，温柔的小心翼翼的，颤动的猛烈的。他捧着悬在视线上方而轮廓隐匿在黑夜里的脸颊，指腹磨蹭若有若无的胡渣。就像梦境。

直到疼痛把他从中扯出来。晨光屏着呼吸，想要把侵入后穴的滚烫东西挤出去，太痛了，以至于忽略了自己的头和眼睛不再受控制。他绝望地晃动身体，另一具肉体的温度覆盖在他皮肤上，而最烫的部位毫不客气地撞进彻彻底底的处女器官中，绞紧的肠壁证实了主人的矛盾感受。他还没有来得及去适应突如其来的侵犯，对方就掐着他的臀部，对着悬空的紧实漂亮的屁股大幅度地操弄起来，手指下是被掐出白痕的丰满软肉，小腹在阴茎冲进去的时候会抵撞到仍然在工作的玩具。

呻吟渐渐带上哭腔，并且在某个点变了调。大开大合的动作停了下来，然后在那个点研磨着，又给了一只手自由，去小幅度抽插前面的震动棒，很快就让他变成了只会浪叫的破娃娃，艰难地大喘气，溢满的肚子终于开始抗议。他用无声抗议灭顶的快感，从细小的孔里射出精液，糟糕的是并没有停下，尿液紧随其后。面罩人俯下身，一边像大人催小孩子般发出嘘声，一边加速冲撞滚烫紧窄的甬道，而随着这种冲撞，假阴茎的舌头在子宫口进进出出，柔软的刷毛在阴道壁的敏感点上来回摩擦，阴蒂时不时被狠狠“舔”一口。

何晨光扭过头呜咽着呻吟着，闭着眼睛努力去回忆和袁朗在一起的时候，又要努力不把袁朗的名字叫出来，或许这样能给他增加一道防线，但实际上每一个画面都像是在宣告自己的无耻下流。他在震动和撞击中频频高潮，身体抖得如同掉入冬日冰窟，没有脱掉的上衣吸满汗水贴在皮肤上，激凸的乳头若隐若现。

不知何时那个人终于射在了里面，滚烫的精液打湿肠壁，但晨光只觉得很冷。卡在阴道里的东西也被猛的抽出来，他翻着白眼颤抖着把腰线挺出来一个漂亮的弧度，堆积的液体直直喷出去，甚至喷到了玻璃上。

此刻，房间里除了喘息就只有淅淅沥沥的流水声。他不敢去看双面镜里的自己，可是他被掐着脸直面那块写满羞耻的玻璃，紧闭的眼睛也被撑开固定住，于是看到了乱糟糟的下体，前后穴口不自觉收缩，以及滑出几条长线的液体。那个人走到镜子前，戴着手套的手敲了敲那块地方，笑出声，又用手指抹了一些下来，涂在晨光有着油彩的面颊上，又伸进他的嘴里搅弄着。

“我给过你机会了。”抽出手指，脱掉了手套，用手背擦掉晨光不停滑落的眼泪。他躺在那里平复喘息，眼睛空落落地凝视双面镜。“我知道你是谁，时时刻刻都想把你按在身下。”又一根针剂插进血管中。“而不是把你给他。”晨光晕晕乎乎中只觉得触碰自己的手指温暖又熟悉，但是想不起来，他好累，又想张开嘴威胁他不要碰其他任何人。反正他已经被碰过了，所有的伤害他都可以承受。

在药物作用下，他昏睡过去，没有听见下一句“我爱你。”

“晨光？”那双熟悉的手又在触碰他。“何晨光！”他迅速爬起来，还没有完全清醒就已经站的笔直，眼睛直视前方。“到！”秋日午后的阳光透过树叶落在他的肩膀上，面前是反着白光的训练场，他有一瞬间的恍惚。“别紧张。”晨光才发现站在一边的是袁朗，对方拿着一叠材料放松地看着他。

“啊……对不起睡不着了。”他挠挠头，漂亮的眼睛里满是歉意。“没事，秋乏，今天也没什么训练，容易无聊犯困。”袁朗走上前，帮他整理一下被压乱的衣服，手指不经意间碰到露在外面的脖子上，而衣领下还有淡淡的吻痕，瞬间让晨光红透了脸颊，他试图换个话题转移一下暧昧的氛围。“有什么事？”袁朗在他胸前轻轻拍了几下，往后退一步，把方才夹在腋下的材料递给他，“我一会要出去，你帮我把这个交上去。”晨光吞下了为什么不找其他人的意见，点点头接过文件，“晚上一起吃饭。”袁朗摸了摸他的肩膀。

结果还是绕回去了，他目送对方走远，被摸过的地方变得滚烫，越来越觉得下身奇妙的空虚。

交往后他也不是没有和袁朗做过那档子事，但他真的很害羞甚至害怕，袁朗倒是看起来没什么，反而花样很多，不过从来没有真正意义上的进入，他太害怕了，而且他跟别人不一样，总是因为过于紧张无法放松，一个人特别疼，另外一个人被卡着也十分难受，最后选择放弃，只用体外的交合。

说起来两个人从认识到交往也十分迅速，对方是他上级，对他十分青睐，每次变态训练也基本上只有晨光能坚持下来。宿舍夜聊也经常把他俩扯出来，经常被说是纯情小姑娘谈恋爱，特单纯，还很好骗，最要命的是经常用荤段子调侃他，每次他支支吾吾的时候，又要被笑话。没办法，他第一次谈恋爱。

训练结束后会比别人多一瓶水，吃饭也是和袁朗单独在角落里，有时候一些私人的东西也会被打点好，袁朗的住处多了一份洗漱用品。大家都羡慕他，不过因为是团宠对象，对这种偏爱都睁一只眼闭一只眼，何况训练的时候也没少他一点儿。

想到这里，晨光的脸上浮现一抹甜蜜的笑容，下一秒被听到的声音打断，就连敲门的手也停下。门里隐隐约约有女性的声音，说着用点力，深一点，然后是努力收敛的呻吟，夹着含糊不清的男性声音诸如你小声点。晨光轰的一下，宕机了，整张脸爆红，紧紧攥着文件，然后非常标准地向左转，大脑空白地离开这里。

他没有去吃饭，一个人直接去了袁朗那里，资料放在桌子上，开始不断重复下午听到的声音，然后脑补袁朗和自己在……他夹紧了腿，感觉有一点水往外流，太糟糕了。突然有人开门把他吓得直接站起身，刚刚进门的袁朗一脸莫名其妙地看着晨光，“我去宿舍找你，人不在，怎么在这里？吃过了？”又看了看桌上原封不动的资料，“没交上去？”

晨光现在非常紧张，他不知道说什么，毕竟是自己失职，最后决定如实告知。“报……报告，办公室里有……其他人……在……”还没说呢又脸红了。袁朗也猜到了七七八八，他也知道那人不是什么正直的人，没想到被晨光撞见了，回头参他一本，在这种地方搞不正经的。

“好了我知道了，明天我再去一趟，也不是特别紧急重要的材料。”袁朗说着把手中的东西拿出来，“身体是革命的本钱，猜到你可能没吃饭，从食堂打了点饭回来。”晨光笑了笑，脱了外套洗净手，坐下来就开始狼吞虎咽，他确实饿坏了。“慢点吃，都是你的。”袁朗伸出手擦掉沾在他脸上的饭粒，“怎么跟小孩子一样。”

晨光停了下来，联想到一堆事情，“我那个，也像小孩儿么？”他的眼睛如同好奇羚羊幼崽的眼睛，又大又亮，睫毛不算特别长但是很浓密，就这样一双眼望向袁朗，任谁也忍不住心动。“谁说的？”“就，大家都说我特单纯……像小孩儿。”“不然我们试一下？”

“报告！我还没有准备好！”晨光一听，坐直身，一板一眼回答。“我要求你时刻准备好。”袁朗心想就是一小男孩儿，这种突然正经的对话也不是第一次，如此单纯可爱确实不想伤害，但总有一天要面对。“明白了！”“真明白还是假明白？”晨光被难住，犹豫一会儿点点头，“那就，试一下吧……”

于是饭后休息了一会，两人就开始了“运动”。晨光一直处于被动状态，做了挺多次还是不知道怎么主动，头几次因为袁朗过于熟手还吃了几次味，结果发现对方只是学习能力比较强，而自己确实什么经验都没。

他的身体还是很青涩，用手碰几下就不行了，更不用说用嘴。袁朗看来是真的想彻底来一次，这次连嘴都用上，一边抚摸女穴，一边吞吞吐吐勃起的阴茎，晨光捂着脸，不敢呻吟，架在袁朗肩膀上的腿颤抖着。到最后实在忍不住了，呜咽呻吟地撑着胳膊从温暖的嘴中退出，靠坐在床头射了出来，女穴里流出的水打湿屁股底下的床单。

然后可怜兮兮地看着袁朗，结果人把他拽过来，拍拍腿让他翻个身。袁朗按住臀部两边往中间挤，把自己的阴茎捅进去，摩擦着会阴和穴口，他也是第一次尝试这么做。晨光的屁股真的是人间尤物，形状漂亮，紧实中带着松软的触感，每次衣服的腰带收紧之后，挺翘的臀部会把衣服下摆撑起来。

他被压在下面，后面又爽又空虚，前面在床单上小幅度地来回磨蹭，他们的床单不算特别软，有点粗糙，不致于疼，但是足够让他难耐不堪。他受不了这种想要什么东西的感觉，糊里糊涂地把手放到女穴上翻弄着，黏糊糊的液体沾了一手。突然之间袁朗把他提起来，上半身靠在对方怀里，依然跪着，大腿根之间塞进滚烫的阴茎，他听着粗重的喘息感受着阴唇被翻开又合上，阴蒂和敏感的大腿根被灼伤，阴囊被顶起又放下，他们往常都是这样用腿交结束翻云覆雨。

袁朗揉捏晨光饱满的胸脯，温热的液体不时浇在快速抽插的阴茎上，呻吟离得太近就像是从身体中开出的花，让他越来越硬。“我要进去了？”感觉差不多了，见怀里人晕乎乎地点了点头，便换了个角度，用手扶着把头部挤进去，有一点点撑开入口了，但晨光绷紧了身体，哭着说疼，袁朗退了出去又抹了一把晨光大腿上的水涂在入口处和阴茎上，下了狠心要插进去。被单只手搂着腰的晨光疼的弯下腰，哭着说不做了，不要，身后的人始终没有停下来。

他想起来今天下午在树底下睡着时做的梦，好像周围变得不再真实，眼前的事物也很扭曲，而疼痛布满全身。最后阴茎直直捅进来，他抓紧了床单哭泣着，袁朗的声音在他耳边如魔鬼低语：“装什么处，你又不是第一次被插。”

晨光猛的睁开眼，喘着气，泪流满面。花了点时间平复后，他想起来那一次袁朗还是没有做到最后。松了口气，他发现自己全身赤裸，被蒙着眼，撅着屁股站着，两只手被绑着举过头，身上一些地方贴着冰凉的东西，女穴和后穴里也插着什么。他仍然在祈祷和相信，不管谁也好，来救救他，他想回到自己被窝里，哪怕袁朗不再需要他。

但没有时间概念让晨光有一点崩溃，他努力调出他们训练紧急情况时的心里状态，不过这种情况从来没有放入任何训练中，只能靠他自己，不能这一点也让青睐他的袁朗失望。

他初步判断周围没有人，环境也比较空旷，没有逼仄的感觉，还有一点风吹来。试着扭动手腕，猜测是从上面垂下的绳子绑住的，不可以来回晃动。又尝试把腿抬起来，结果脚踝被镣铐固定住，现在基本上可以断定自己是插翅难逃了。

就在他以为要这样一直被放置直到他精神崩溃的时候，塞满身体的东西开始进进出出，起初他因突如其来的快感叫出声，之后都忍着，这让他满头大汗，脸色通红。可速度越来越快，身体的自然反应也越来越明显，他再次调动所有注意力不去给任何反应，两条腿忍不住打颤，甚至忍不住夹住大腿，乱七八糟的液体顺着腿往下流。

他去想袁朗，去想某次训练摔倒崴了脚，被袁朗捧着脚踝上药，被他贴心照顾。机器的轰鸣和高潮不停打断回忆，他闷哼一声颤抖着喷出水。然后一阵电流穿过全身，特别是敏感的乳头，激得晨光大叫一声，同时广播也响起。“何晨光。”背景里隐隐约约有另外一个人怒吼着放开他。“他叫袁朗对吧。”晨光瞬间屏住呼吸，抬起头循着声音来源看过去，他想问候这些人的祖宗十八代，但一开口就是呻吟。

“对，叫的大声点，让他听见。”广播里传来拳头打在身体上的声音，这个声音晨光训练的时候总能听到。“不叫是吧，打。”又是猛烈的电击，抽插的速度又加了一点，但依然能听到肉体与关节碰撞的疼痛，他绷不住了，只能顺从身体的诚实反应，堆积的快感爆发，快要无法用双腿支撑身体，基本靠绑住手腕的绳子把自己吊起来。

“放开他！”晨光听到熟悉的声音不知道是欣慰还是难过，眼泪决堤般落下。“放开他？可以，但是有条件。”这是最后一句话，房间又重归寂静，晨光这次是彻底失去了安全感，那一瞬间的希望现在昭告着袁朗到现在没有逃出去，并且另外两个人一点消息都没有。他浑身发冷，而操弄他的机器又让他燥热，电击时不时会出现，他真的快要被快感推到所有一切的极限。

然而现在任何事情都不会结束，不管前面还是后面，蒙着眼睛的情况下其他的感官被无限放大，对于受过训练的他来说，就是一种折磨。他能感受到前后的敏感点是如何被触碰的，自己的子宫和阴道如何收缩吞吐分泌物，前列腺如何给他带来更深的快感，以及通电之后那种翻倍的刺激。

这些带给晨光又一次高潮，而且又尿失禁了。之后他就彻底失去理智，能够稍微自由活动的双脚晃动镣铐咔咔作响，身下两张小嘴吃着已经是最高速度抽插的假阴茎，全身贴了数个电极，挺起的胸脯和高高撅起的屁股，喷溅的淫水，张开的嘴发出的声音回荡在空旷的场所。他在求饶，又想要更多。

如同堕落的天使。

有人抓住了失去了时间概念，以及在情欲中迷失自我的何晨光，把他从性爱中丢出去，扯开他的眼罩。周围一片昏暗，他的眼睛也没有适应，因为哭了太久双眼红肿不堪，就像他现在的下体一样。他被人从背后强迫抬起头，逼他看着手中的手机屏幕。

那是实时视频通话，里面的人头戴麻袋跪在地上，后面还站着一个只露了下半身的人。晨光还在高潮余韵中，大脑还没来得及处理这些奇怪的场面，就见麻袋被扯掉，袁朗青一块紫一块的脸出现在画面里，他奋力挣扎起来，结果发现自己四肢仍然被锁着，甚至还有人坐在自己的背上压着自己。“你们要做什么！放开他！！”

“真是一对苦命鸳鸯。”是之前那个戴面罩的人。“你他妈的冲我来！”晨光恨不得把他就地解决。“好，好，你们都这么说。他的条件是，他可以死，你得活。你的条件是什么？”死？犹如一盆冰水浇醒了晨光，他愣在原地。“我来定吧。你告诉我所有消息，我就……”“晨光。”

那个声音一如既往的温柔稳重，他最喜欢自己被他喊名字。“什么都不要说。”“你要听他的么？什么都不说？”“什么都不要说。”何晨光这时候已经乱作一团，但他知道自己不可能会说，可是袁朗，袁朗怎么办。“三。”他就要永远失去袁朗了。“二。”原本以为自己还有机会对这件事逃避。“一。”或许回去他需要重新心里评估然后再多加训练。

麻袋又挡住袁朗的脸，一把枪抵在头上。“晨光，什么都不要说。”枪响。巨大的声音，飞溅到屏幕上的血液，激醒了大脑一片空白的晨光，他先是发出疑问，然后崩溃地怒吼哭泣，而“什么都不要说”已经深深刻入脑海。

没人再压着他了，他可以反抗了，可是他没有力气再站起来，好像内在的一半就这样被撕掉。他蜷缩着，赤裸的身体显而易见的颤抖与痛苦，还有愤怒与怨恨，但他这时候真的，真的想放弃所有。然而还是他什么都不会说。

他被拉起来抱在怀里，熟悉的，温暖的。“不……”他哽咽着推拒，“我什么都不会说……”熟悉的就像幻觉。

“我什么都……”“晨光？晨光？”

他睁开眼，像溺水者一般大口呼吸，满头满脸的汗蹭在另一个人的衣服上，拽着别人胳膊的手也在发抖。他躺在袁朗的手臂上，袁朗的脸逆着台灯的光而不甚清晰。晨光坐了起来，用力抱住袁朗，低声哭泣着。

距离那次特训已经过去一个月，但晨光总是能零零碎碎地梦到当时的一些场景。最后面罩人脱下了面罩和手套——是已经“死去”的袁朗，他拉起晨光像现在这样抱在怀里，安慰他跟他解释，没想到只会让他哭的更狠。虽然晨光达到了特训的目的，但心理上有过不去的坎，他不得不暂时休养一段时间。

事后袁朗一直在道歉，晨光却坚持认为是自己的问题，是自己不够强大，心理防线还不够坚固。

“你还活着……太好了……”

晨光哽咽着凑过去亲吻袁朗的嘴唇，咸涩的眼泪融入两人交叠的唇齿间。他脱掉内裤坐在袁朗的大腿上，扶着阴茎吞了进去，又紧紧搂住对方任由滚烫炽热在身体里翻覆。暖色的灯光缠绕着一场湿漉漉的交媾，他们紧贴着彼此的肉体，恨不得永生永世融为一体。

清晨第一缕光缓缓升起，远处传来朗声的操练口号。袁朗侧身安抚沉沉睡去的晨光，他的女穴依然含着疲软的阴茎，表情像得到了棒棒糖的小孩，甜蜜餍足。

因为什么都不能把他们分开。

－感谢阅读－


End file.
